Twin Twilight
by Angela Hale
Summary: What if Bella was out going? What if she was rich? What if she had a twin when she came to forks? my version of twilight.
1. The Begining

**A/N: Hey….. This is my new story…. Enjoy**.

Disclaimer: I hope you understand that I don't own Twilight or New Moon only my thoughts and point of view.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

**Bpov.**

"Are you sure you two want to go?" my mother asked. We, Kristey and I, hate the rain, but we wanted our mom to be happy. Lately she has been depressed because she can't go to Phil's, her new husband, first away game. We came to the conclusion to live with our good old Dad, Charlie. He lives in **the**rainiest town: Forks, Washington.

"At least fly up there, please?"She asked, I looked at Kristey and we both grinned. We were going to race there, and plus I don't think I could have waited a week to get my baby (my car.) and by the look on Kris' face she couldn't either. I had a Saleen S7 yellow speed car and Kristey (Kris) had a black Suzuki GSX-R motorcycle. We both loved speed.

"Mom, we better get going. We want to get there _before_ it gets dark." Kris said irritated, but anyone who _really_ knew her knew she was sad to leave.

My mom engulfed us in a long hug. "Do you have everything?" she asked trying to stall. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes mom we have everything." I said. Than I said little lower. "At least that could fit in my car but its not like we can't buy whatever we need."

"Okay. Drive safe." And with that she wiped away her tears, gave us each one last kiss and hug, and went into the house.

Kris put on her leather jacket and made sure she looked good. Of course she did. We both did. I wore a pair of faded skinny jeans and a red tank top and a matching jean jacket and to top it off I wore a pair of leather knee-high boots. Kris wore the same outfit except she wore a green tank top and a leather jacket.

We both got into, or onto, our vehicle.

"Ready?" Kris asked playfully.

"Set." I said back.

"Go" we said at the same time we were off.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

After a long five our drive, that probably would have taken a day, Kristey won. I was stuck at a red light on the way in town. We both parked into the driveway and that's when Kris started bragging. She was dancing and yelling "I won. I won." When Charlie came out. I rolled my eyes at her behavior, but if I won I would have done the same thing.

I went back to my car and got what I could. "Hi Dad." I said. "Can you help me with** your** stuff Kris?!" I asked to Kristey.

"Fine, Fine. But not all of this is my stuff." She said back. And when she reached me she whispered "you owe me." I laughed.

"I will pay you when we get in the house." With that I walked into the house and up to my room which was huge, and right across from Kristey's.** (A/N: I decided to make their house big. I didn't want them to share a room.)**

I set my stuff on my bed and opened my wallet. I pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to Kris. She smiled and spoke, "and we are going shopping, so let's go." I groaned but followed her out the room just the same.

After talking with Charlie for ten minutes we finally made it out the door.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**A/N: S****o this is the first chapter if you guys like it I will put the second one up by tomorrow morning. Please review!**** Sorry it's so short**


	2. Shopping and School

**A/N: Sorry I know I said this morning but I really meant when I woke up which was about two hours ago. ****Ha-ha**

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Bpov**

We were heading down the highway in my car because there was no point in having Kris waist her gas. Because of my love for speed, we arrived in minutes. It was small but still a mall. (A/N: sorry for the rhyme) we went to almost every store starting with Hollister and ending with Victoria Secrets. By the end we had about fifteen bags, and it only took about two hours. I love to shop, but only if I am the one spending the money. I hate when people spend money on me. Period.

Kris was talking animatedly about all the close she got by the time we got home. Once we unpacked I got into Hollister sweats, a white tank, and some knee-high socks and headed downstairs to make dinner. I am the only one who can cook in my family. Even when we were little and help in make cookies with Grandma. I miss her.

My grandmother was really rich. When she passed away she left most of her money to my sister and me.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear the radio come on. The music started blasting, startling me. Pretty Fly for a White Guy came on. This was our song. My sister and I played when the other was down. I loved it. Kris came in the kitchen and we started dancing and singing the lyrics.

I was laughing. "We so have to blast this on the way to school." Kris said.

I smiled, "That with make and impression." It was so on.

I woke up to the sound of my sister singing in her shower. It was pretty funny to hear her. She wasn't a vocalist. That was my talent. She was into the drums. I got out of bed. Okay I tried to get out of bed. I managed to fall on the floor. I sigh. I fall often.

I picked out a brown tank top, light skinny jeans, and a pair of white vans. I took a quick shower and got dressed. Once I was done I looked at myself in the mirror. I was considered pretty hot. I had long brown hair that went to my back. I had large brown eyes and full pink lips. I had a light pink blush that was always there. My face didn't have any blemishes except for I light coat of freckles on my nose. I only wore mascara and lip gloss. I wonder what my sister was up to…..

* * *

**Kpov** (cause I know you want it.)

I was singing Escape the Fate's Situations in the shower. I tripped getting out but caught my self on the railing. I sighed, I always do that. Grrrr. One day I will be graceful, but for now I will get dressed. I picked out a yellow tank top, light skinny jeans, and a pair of white vans. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was considered gorgeous. I had long reddish brown hair that went to the middle of my shoulder bone. I had light brown eyes and large red lips. I also had light freckles all over my face. I sighed and stepped out of my room. My sister was already in the hall. Once our eyes met we broke out laughing. We were matching. It happens a lot but it still is funny. We sighed and headed out the door, grabbing our jackets on the way.

* * *

**Bpov**

I got into my car and Kris got onto her bike. I put on the song as loud as my speakers could go before they broke. And then we were off. We arrived in minutes. I was laughing so hard. I loved this song.

I saw that no one was in the parking lot; they were all on the field. So I quickly did a doughnut and backed into my parking spot. Kristey did a wheelie **(sp?)** and parked. We loved to draw attention to ourselves. I can't even imagine what would have happened if I was shy. Kris took of her helmet at the same time I stepped out of the car. Almost everybody gasped. I quickly looked around and spotted a group of people, all extremely pale. I saw two girls, one with blond hair and the other with short black hair. I saw three guys, one had black curly hair, one had blond hair, and lastly a bronze haired one. They were all extremely beautiful. I gasped when I locked eyes with the bronze haired one. We held our ground just gazing at each other until I couldn't take it. I looked away at my sister to see her staring at a group in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Kpov**

I took off my helmet and scanned the crowd. I saw a group of russet guys, muscular. They were all taller than me by at least a foot. My eyes looked with the second tallest. His eyes were huge, they could go forever. I heard my sister gasp and then I felt her eyes on me. I was still looking at him when the warning bell rang. My sister locked arms with me while I was still pondering about the guy, from the look on Bella's face I could tell she was thinking about someone too. I can't believe it two hot guys for two twins on the first day? This little town might not be so bad.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? Review and tell me.**

**Disclaimer (****ha-ha**** I almost forgot): I hope you understand that I don't own Twilight or New Moon just my thoughts and point of view. :D**


	3. AN: Sorry

**A/N: I am so sorry. My mom wants me to spend time with my cousins before school starts, so I am going with them for either a week or two weeks. I thought I had more time to update ALL of my stories but I cant. I apollogize and I hope you guys aren't disapointed.**

**See you soon. Hopefully.**

**Ang :D**


	4. Up to you

Okay so I have been talking to Pineappleonpizza and They have convinced me to try to continue this story, but only if you guys want. I know I stopped writing and if I continue I will probably only update once or twice a week at the most, but I want to know if you really want me to continue. Please review or message me the answer. And for some of my readers that read Elisabeth Cullen you should read The Other Cullen which is the remake version which is wonderful.

I am sorry for springing this on ya'

Ang.


End file.
